Mermaid Chronicles: The Beginning
by FMA-YGOfangirl
Summary: What happens when Ariel's heart is broken by the one she loves most? CONTINUATION OF VIDEO BY PaleLittleGirl1 called, "You That I Despised". Full summary is inside! UPDATE: The video is gone ; ; And PaleLittleGirl1 is no more but is now PaleLittleGirl2 :D
1. The Journey Begins

Me: Hi everyone! Welcome to my new story, "The Mermaid Chronicles: A New Beginning"

Ariela: Another one? Aren't you already working on three?

Ariel: Yeah, seriously…

Me: *glares* is it my fault that plot bunnies are EVIL!

Yami: Technically, yes, it IS your fault.

Me: Shut up Yami, YOU KNOW _NOTHING_!

Yugi: Yami, why do you always have to get her started?

Yami: It's amusing

Me: Well, I'll SHOW_YOU_ AMUSING! *takes out axe*

Yami: Oh shit

Me and Yami: *Yami runs around screaming like a little girl and I chase him with an axe going, "Time to chop some WOOD!"*

Yugi, Ariela, and Ariel: ^^;

Ariela: Um… onward?

_**Back-story: **__Ok, Ariel here does not lose her voice to the sea witch, she gets a potion from Urchin and turns human. Vanessa is a rival mermaid who is jealous of Ariel and succeeds in making her life a living hell by getting the same potion, turning human, and stealing Jim Hawkins from "Treasure Planet" away from Ariel. (I'm taking some artist interpretation here and saying that Vanessa is Ursula's apprentice) This is a continuation of a video by "PaleLittleGirl1" the video is called, "You that I despised." Not only that, this is what I think would happen if Ariel was given the chance to get over that and live out her dream to live as a human...and if she was in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Universe. ENJOY!_

Key:

_What Happened in the last chappie_

/_**Flashback**_/

"_Singing"_

"Talking"

"_**Other line on the phone**_"

"_Reading letter in/out flashback_"

[Time Jump]

(_**Changing P.O.V**_)

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Seriously guys, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or The Little Mermaid_

_(And for your information, she's wearing her dress that she wore when she went into town in with the prince during the movie.)  
_

* * *

Tears ran down the redhead's face as she cried her heart out on the docks; her head buried in her arms. Vanessa had stolen Jim away from her. She wasn't stupid, she knew that Vanessa was going after Jim the whole time- The fact that Vanessa turned herself into a human just to get Jim and break her heart was sickening, and what was even worse was he fell for it; hook, line, and sinker! Now since that the Sea Witch had Jim wrapped around her damned finger Ariel had been kicked out of the castle, falsely accused for attacking Vanessa for no reason. Now, because of this, she had nowhere to go…

Well, that's not _completely _true. Ariel could go to one of two places; she could go back home to the sea and suffer a life entirely wrapped around living in a palace for the rest of her days, never getting to go outside because of her fatal mistake or she could go to Japan and start a new life as a human. The whistle for the boat to the mainland sounded and her head shot up as she heard a man call, "Last call for the mainland!"

With her mind made up she grabbed her only suitcase and ran for the docking ramp. The ramp was pulling away, a foot every two seconds. Ariel's chance was eluding her quicker than she could think and with a leap of faith she made it on-board just as the boat pulled away. Ariel was on her knees, struggling to catch her breath when a man came running to her side,

"Jeez Miss! Are you alright? You could've fallen into the rudders if you were any slower!" Ariel sat up at the strange accent and looked straight into stone-gray eyes.

"I'm sorry; I just had to get aboard." The dark haired man smiled,

"Well, you should be counting your blessings because if you would have fallen short…" He trailed off as the gruesome picture unfolded itself in their minds, "Well, anyways, The name's Ryota Kajiki. What's your name?"

Ariel stood up and dusted off her dress, "Ariel. Nice to meet you."

Ryota nodded, "Nice name. Where you heading to?"

"Japan, you?" Ryota smiled,

"So am I, maybe you can share a cabin with me and some of my buddies?" Ariel smiled back,

"Thanks for the offer but I think it would look better if I stayed in the women's cabin." Ryota rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly,

"Right…" a whistle blew,

"RYOTA! Where ye supposed to be?" a man called out,

"I was just showing the lady to her cabin sir!" Ryota called back,

"Well, hurry up lad! There's a storm brewing and I don't think that the lass would want to get her dress wet!" Ryota looked out towards the sea, seeing the storm bubbling angrily on the horizon.

"Aye aye Captain! Come on Ariel, it looks like this is going to be a bad one…"

* * *

Ariel steadied herself against the cabin walls as the boat shifted roughly from side to side, the storm raged on outside. The storm they saw on the horizon earlier ended up being a tropical storm, so with no way to get back to the island they would have to brave through it… and pray for their lives. Ariel slowly made her way through her cabin, nearly falling over a couple times until she finally sat down on her bunk with a soft Plop. She reached over to her suitcase, pulled it up on the bed, and opened it up. Inside was two pairs of jeans, a pair of t-shirts, a night gown, necessary under garments, and a small Conk shell that her father gave to her before her mother had died…

Ariel ran her fingers gently over the small conk shell as fond memories of her mother filled her mind. Ariel's mother was a kind and gentle spirit, never one for violence. Everyone in the kingdom said that she took after her mother the most out of the royal daughters. A sad smile graced Ariel's lips as she sang the familiar lullaby,

"_Oh the waves roll low, and the waves roll high, and so it goes. Under a Bright, Blue, Endless sky! The waves try to measure the days that we treasure, wave hello and wave goodbye._"

Tears prickled at the ends of Ariel's eyes as the gentle melody ended. She wiped away her tears as thunder sounded across the sky; Ariel grabbed her night gown and stumbled across her cabin to get ready for the night.

The trip all the way to the mainland was hectic with the storm churning the waves up and around, the winds blowing the sails left and right, but they managed to get through. One of the sailors said it was with the grace of Triton that they made it through the storm; Ariel thought he wasn't too far off… when they had finally arrived on the mainland Ariel was just happy to get her feet back on dry land again, seeing as her first boating experience wasn't a good one.

But the relief of being on shore was swept away as fear came and hit the mermaid like a train, the docks here were much different from what she was used to seeing. Heavy machinery moved cargo the size of elephants onto huge ships with containers stacked to the sky, forklifts moving precious goods into the containers before they were hoisted up in the air, and vehicles carrying the workers to their designated areas as their shifts began and ended. The sight was overwhelming; Ariel's mind was reeling until a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Hey, you ok?" asked Ryota,

"Yeah, I've just never seen such…things before." Ryota chuckled,

"Well of course! We're in a major shipping yard somewhere in china right now, but don't worry. The machines here aren't going to hurt you… unless you get in their way of course." Ryota smiled reassuringly at the redhead, "Besides, don't we have a plane to catch?" Ariel blinked,

"A…Plane?" Ryota's eyes widened,

"Oh that's right, there aren't any planes on the island either- actually there is nothing modern on that island! I'm sorry, I forgot that you were a native. Here, let's go to the airport and get you a ticket, ok?" Ariel nodded gratefully,

"Thank you Ryota, but, uh, you don't have to do this for me…" Ryota shook his head,

"Nonsense! I will always help out those in need who are willing to help themselves-!"

"And if they are pretty lasses!" cried the Captain,

Ryota's face went red, "Shut up!" Ariel giggled, "What?"

Ariel shook her head, "I find it quite funny that you guys act more like a family than a crew aboard a ship."

Ryota smiled, "That's what you get when you spend a lot of time catching fish. Now let's go, the plane is going to leave in a couple of hours and it takes forty- five minutes to get there." Ariel nodded,

"Ok, let's go!"

* * *

Pure chaos seemed to be Ariel's constant companion these days; traffic was jammed, everything was bumper to bumper as the busy city got busier with the amount of people quickly zooming in and out of cars on bikes, people walking and running on the side walk, and the horns of the cars chorusing their shrill sounds into the night. In the midst of all this was a scared little mermaid who didn't even know a car was until Ariel and her human guide had been picked up in one. One thing could be said for sure, if it wasn't for Ryota she would have been already back in the sea by now. The journey to the plane from there was in itself a hassle and some of the people were more than rude.

Once the wheels of the jet lifted off from the tarmac, peace fell over everything and Ariel could finally relax for the first time since she stepped off the landing. Her sapphire eyes gazed towards the thick glass of the airplane window; her head leaning back as tired blue orbs gazed past the glass.

Ariel's hand stroked the rim of her glass of water – she had found out earlier in the plane ride that tea was _not_ her favorite drink and was not willing to try anything else –, and her eyes closed, simply feeling the vibrations of the airplane engines as it flew through the yellowing sky. "Tired?" Ariel opened her eyes to the inquiry,

"Yeah, today's been… overwhelming." Ryota chuckled next to her,

"That's to be expected since you didn't have this type of stuff while you were on the island." Ariel smiled slightly; he didn't know the _half_ of it. The airplane at this point soared away from a cloudy area, leaving a clear evening of flight for the time being; her eyes moved to the window as the sun was setting and an orange glow cast itself over the ocean like a scene in a precious painting she saved once…

"What made you leave the island, Ariel? If I may ask…" Ryota asked carefully,

Her eyes removed themselves from the view and her right hand put itself on the window cover then pulled it closed.

"Freedom." She answered.

* * *

_- Ryota Kajiki is the original name of the Fish-Duelist that Yugi duels against in Duelist Kingdom aka: Freaky Fish Guy_

_Sooo, what do you guys think? Should I continue with this or not? LEAVE A COMMENT/REVIEW PLEASE!_


	2. A Twist of Fate

_HI EVERYBODY! Welcome to the second chapter of my story The Mermaid Chronicles: The Beginning! Now in the last chapter we got into why Ariel was on land!_

Yami: would you stop using italics now? You used them in three other stories and now I have a headache!

Ariel: Me too…

Me: Fine. Whatever.

Ariela: Wow, after a month you're FINALLY getting back to it?

Me: Shut it Ariela

Ariel: I just want to know what's going to happen next

Yami: Yes, For once, I am intrigued by the authoress's story plotline…

Me: You read it didn't you?

Yami: Maybe…

Me: Don't spoil it for people now!

Yami: Alright! Alr- where's Yugi?

Me: I dunno, look for him!

_ANYWAY! On to the story!_

Ariela: what did we say about using Italics?

Me: **BITE ME BITCHES!**

_ONWARD ALREADY! _

_**This is the Back-story for those of you who didn't read it last time…: **__Ok, Ariel here does NOT lose her voice to the sea witch; she gets a potion from urchin and turns human. Vanessa is a rival mermaid who is jealous of Ariel and succeeds in making her life a living hell by getting the same potion, turning human, and stealing Jim Hawkins from "Treasure Planet" away from Ariel. This is a continuation of a video by "PaleLittleGirl1" the video is called, "You that I despised." Not only that, this is what I think would happen if Ariel was given the chance to get over that and live out her dream to live as a human. ENJOY!_

Key:

_What Happened in the last chappie_

/_**Flashback**_/

"_Singing"_

"Talking"

"_**Other line on the phone**_"

"_Reading letter in/out flashback_"

[Time Jump]

(_**Changing P.O.V**_)

_**Dream Sequence **_

_**Disclaimer: **__I DO NOT OWN Yu-Gi-Oh! OR The Little Mermaid _

* * *

[Last time]

_Ariel tore her eyes away from the sun as it completely left her view yet the orange and yellow color hovered over the mountains where the sun was once visible, blending in with the dark blue sky. She raised her hand from her glass, moving over to place it on the small handle of the window's cover, and, without hesitation…_

_Ariel pulled it closed._

[Now, 1 year later]

Ariel just sighed as she closed the door to her apartment. When she had said that she would do something with her life after _him _she didn't expect herself to have been in this situation; she lost this job because she wouldn't date her boss – Really? Ariel wasn't naïve, he wanted to have sex with her – but of course; her workplace wasn't in the best part of town anyway…

Annoyed, she threw her keys onto the kitchen counter to the left of her. What was it with people? You take a liking to one of you employees, then you make a move and when they reject your advances you just FIRE them? Greedy bastard; he wanted his caked and wanted to eat it too, like as if she would want to go out with the man anyway since he just oozed slimy-ness and just overall grossness. Not only was he a fat pig but he was married to an equally fat and gross wife.

Ariel opened the fridge and surveyed the contents. Half a jug of milk, some left-over Chinese, some questionable looking fruit, and moldy bread. With a grunt, Ariel grabbed the Chinese and was about to put it in the fridge when she remembered that it too was old and probably moldy. With a huff she took out all of the _Undesirables_ out of her fridge and threw them into her trash can. '_ok, the stuff in the fridge defiantly had seen better days… maybe there's something in the pantry… hopefully._' Ariel opened her pantry and did a little victory dance when she saw she had a box of cereal left. Grabbing it she placed it on the counter and moved around the kitchen to grab the milk – after checking to see it was still good and to her relief, it was - , a bowl, and a spoon from the sink that had been cleaned and yet to be put away.

Ten minutes later and the mermaid's stomach was happily digesting the cereal while she laid down on her bed and contemplated what she would do now. It had been hard enough to find that job and since she wouldn't be able to use him as a contact because of previously mentioned information it would be hard to try to get another one. Yay.

Ariel looked to the envelope that had been inserted inside of her apartment door with the letters "KC" on it in bold blue and silver outline. She narrowed her eyes at it suspiciously, she didn't know whether she should have opened it or not, seeing as her luck was not satisfactory as of late and would hate to find out she was getting some kind of booty call from a play-boy billionaire that had somehow seen her face. KC… the initials rang a dim bell in her mind, Ariel swore she had seen them somewhere before but the answer of "Where" eluded her. Ariel let out a frustrated growl, when had her life become so complicated?

* * *

_**Ariel blinked as she looked around her surroundings. She was in the lagoon again, the water calm and the birds twittered in the distance. Jim sat across from her in the row boat she was in; deep into a story about one of the high-seas adventures of Captain Flint who was the most notorious pirate known where Jim grew up. Everything seemed surreal, Ariel felt at home but there was something nagging at the back of her mind…**_

_**Now, she was walking towards the dining room, dressed in the coral pink dress given to her by the residing duke there for her to wear that evening. It accented her hips and the sleeves clung to her arms. The dress flowed as she walked down the hallway, her shoes clicking against the marble floor. When she arrived, Jim was awestricken; he couldn't take his eyes off her. Again, something nagged at the back of her mind…**_

_**Ariel looked up at the commotion going on below her window, seeing a group of people carrying someone, another survivor perhaps? No, it wouldn't be… Wait isn't that…**_

_**Ariel woke up in the guest bedroom she resided in, the morning sun winking at her through her opened window, she got up and went to the window to breathe in the morning air as the birds sung in the trees. As she went down the stairs from her room she caught Jim with that… she-devil Vanessa latched onto his arm, talking to the butler. Jim comforted her from time to time when she broke down in a fit of tears; Ariel knew this had something to do with her…**_

_**Ariel's eyes prickled at the corners, Somehow Vanessa had convinced Jim that Ariel had attacked her a fortnight ago, saying that it was un-provoked and brutal. She tried to tell Jim that it wasn't her, she never attacked Vanessa because she was in her room that night but he didn't care and it didn't help that Vanessa had swooned Jim earlier when she was still in her mermaid form. He made Ariel pack up her things and sent her away in a carriage with Vanessa at his side, smirking at Ariel as she was taken from the castle…**_

* * *

Ariel sat straight up in her bed as she woke up from her nightmare, drenched in sweat and tears running down her cheeks. Her time with Jim and the fallout had become reoccurring nightmares; haunting her day and night as she tried to forget those memories… She looked around her room; her dresser had minor trinkets and the envelope on it, her desk neat, and her floor clear. The room was bare and cold. When had she'd fallen asleep anyways? She jumped as someone banged on her front door.

Ariel wrapped arms around herself as she shivered; cold chills ran down her spine as she sat her feet down onto the cold hardwood floor. She wrapped her blanket around herself as she got up from her bed, shuffling out her bedroom door and down the hallway towards her front door where the banging came from.

"Hang on! I'll be there in a second." Ariel called out as she made it to her door and undid the many locks on it, she got the final lock undone and opened the door to see a man who was 5"10, wore a black suit and tie, and black sunglasses.

"May I help you?" she asked timidly,

"Does an 'Ariel' take residence here?" He asked gruffly,

"This is her, How can I help-" Ariel yelped as her arm was grabbed by the man at her front door and dragged through the doorway, "What is the meaning of this? Let me go!" she struggled as the man hand-cuffed her to the door and went throughout her apartment, gathering her clothes and trinkets in a bag that he had picked up in the hallway closet. When he was done gathering the items her grabbed Ariel's keys, took off the handcuffs, cuffed her to him, and went out the door locking it behind them.

"I demand to know why you are taking me from my home! Let. Me. GO!" Ariel raised her voice in anger as she tugged and pulled at the handcuff that kept her attached to the burly man, wanting to be freed from them and go back to her apartment. Before she knew it, Ariel was outside and down the front stairs when a limo pulled up. She struggled more as the man went towards the limo, dragging her along. Ariel was then shoved into the limo. The door shut, and the limo sped off towards god knew where, and somehow her other hand was cuffed to an armrest while the man un-cuffed his hand from hers and attached hers to the other armrest. She struggled for a few minutes until she stilled, knowing that she wasn't going to be freed from her bonds anytime soon. The burly man was in the seat across from her when a phone went off. He picked up the car phone to the side,

"Hello? Yes I have your package right here in front of me. She put up quite a fight but I managed to get her in the car.-"

"What the hell do you want with me?" She cried out, "What is the meaning of this! Let me go before I report you all for kidnapping!" the man chuckled,

"- And as you can see, she keeps yelling at us to let her go." the burly man switched the phone from one ear to the other as the voice on the other side spoke gruffly, "Yes, she isn't harmed in anyway unless you account for the minor bruising around her wrists from when she fought with me." The voice thanked the man and hung up. Ariel had a feeling the fate had dealt her another unwelcome experience as the man in front of her gave her an once-over. "We shouldn't be arriving for a long time, so relax and take a nap. You're going to need it." The man said as he made himself comfortable in the car seat.

The man had been right; it had been a good five hours before they had made to their destination, Ariel's body was stiff all over from staying in the same position for over two hours. When it came time for the man to un-cuff her she stood still, waiting for her chance to escape as he undid her bonds. The second the cuffs came off she bolted out the car; the door had been opened and the driver was too slow to catch her as she let her long legs carry her through the streets, nearly getting hit as she ran through the crosswalks when the lights had turned green for the cars and red for her. Somewhere behind her she heard a car horn and some well-placed curse words….

When Ariel did finally slow down she realized that she had no idea where she was. Ariel knew that she had been taken out of the bad part of town and was probably taken to the richer district by the limo before she had bolted. She looked around as she sat down at a fountain, her legs were like rubber and she gasped like a fish out of water – she internally chuckled seeing as she kinda was a proverbial "fish" out of water – as she breathed in precious oxygen. After a few minutes Ariel found out that she had ran into the middle of the city without stopping, the thought of running for miles for so long had made her rub her legs as they started to hurt; fear wormed its way into her heart as she began to think over the current predicament… she had nowhere to stay. Ariel couldn't walk home, the walk back would be too dangerous as she had learned that lesson the hard way a couple weeks before when she had to run away from a couple of thugs, she didn't know anyone in the city and her cell phone was with her stuff which that crazy rich guy's agent had.

Ariel moaned as she dropped her head into her hands, kicking herself as she knew that she should have stayed with the crazy rich guy… Although, that could have been a worse situation yet because if the man was willing to send his cohorts to her apartment, hand-cuff her to a car seat, and have her taken to his home- what if he wanted her to be his little "Pet" that he gets to play with on the weekends? What if he wanted her as a… "Stress Relief"…. So many what ifs ran through her mind as she contemplated which situation could have been worse- Her staying with the guy or doing what she did and bolted for it? After a few minutes she came to the conclusion that both situations were equal in standing… Ariel shot her head up as she heard an evil cackle... Her head shot from left to right but didn't see the source of the sound, and from the looks of the wacky-haired male a couple of yards away he heard it too. His eyes trained on hers and a silent understanding flowed between them.

"Greetings duelists," The booming voice had made Ariel jump and look at the big screen monitors on the building closest to her, "Welcome to the town of Domino. But, more importantly, welcome to my tournament. I see you each received your private invite to Kaiba Corp.'s very exclusive Duel Monsters tournament and you had enough brains to show up here tonight." The crowd around Ariel and the strange male began to shout angrily at the comment; She slowly stood to her feet and stood beside the… strange man. Wait, "private invite"? Was that piece of mail that was sitting on her desk at home? KC… it finally clicked; Kaiba Corp! Ariel mentally smacked herself, how could she have forgotten that?

"Being that you are all elite duelists I've added special rules to my tournament just for experts. For example; you will duel using these new and improved duel disks." The crowd Ooh'd and Aww'd at the new equipment, "Another new rule I designed for the tournament is that before each duel both players must anti-up their rarest card and the loser of the duel forfeits his card to the winner." Outrage was voiced again,

"Forfeit my Dark Magician?" The man next to Ariel said, surprising her with the intensity of his deep voice. He narrowed his eyes at the monitor,

"That means even losing one duel can ruin my deck!" the blonde to his left said,

"My competition will make Pegasus and his duelist kingdom tournament look like a joke." The man on the screen stopped for a moment as if waiting for something. Ariel turned around when the wind picked up behind everyone and a Kaiba Corp. helicopter came into view with the man hanging out of the cabin as if he did this on a regular basis,

"Kaiba." The male next to her growled, so, this was the famous Seto Kaiba? Huh, Ariel expected him to be… shorter.

"Don't forget to register and pick up your duel disk because exactly one week from today, my battle city tournament begins."

"You're on, Kaiba." Ariel raised an eyebrow; apparently someone had a grudge against the guy.

A roar swept through the small courtyard. Her eyes widened as it hit Ariel like a ton of bricks, the evil laugh she heard earlier was those rare hunters she had been hearing about and now they're out and on the prowl, and her deck was in her pocket along with her best and most rarest card; Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus…

And Ariel was target Number One because of it.


End file.
